


The Five Senses of Falling In Love

by kangaroar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance, Senses, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroar/pseuds/kangaroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Wade Winston Wilson, falling in love felt like sitting on top of the tallest skyscraper in New York and watching the sunrise, 5 A.M. air on his skin after a long night and an unnatural calmness that was never characteristic of Manhattan until that particular day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Senses of Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Youtube comment I read once a long time ago. Trying really hard to get into fanfiction again, it's been a rough couple of weeks, what with school starting and whatnot. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

To Wade Winston Wilson, falling in love felt like sitting on top of the tallest skyscraper in New York and watching the sunrise, 5 A.M. air on his skin after a long night and an unnatural calmness that was never characteristic of Manhattan until that particular day.

Well, actually, it didn’t really feel like that. That was what he was doing when he realized he was in love: sitting on a skyscraper, an empty takeout bag in hand, next to Spider-Man, who had dozed off a few minutes prior. He’d always harbored a not-so-secret crush on the vigilante, a crush even bigger than his mouth. But something about seeing Spider-Man drowsily fighting off sleep to no avail after a whole night of team-ups, small clouds of his breath puffing through the material of his mask and the golden light of the barely-risen sun made something click inside him.

To Wade Winston Wilson, falling in love sounded like a moment of silence in the midst of constant static. It sounded like a pure, clean note in a jumble of other sounds that didn’t make sense.

That was what Spider-Man gave him. Silence. But it wasn’t the cold silence that he’d gotten from every other hero or villain he’d ever teamed up with before; it was the kind of silence between friends who know that words aren’t necessary. And that was probably his favorite thing about Spider-Man: he knew how to silence Wade. Even his boxes stopped their constant internal dialogue when he was with him. With Spider-Man, Wade learned what being at peace felt like.

That was another thing.

To Wade Winston Wilson, falling in love smelled like wood smoke and barbecues. It smelled like marshmallows roasting by a campfire and old books and of coffee shops and bakeries. It smelled like coming home after being away for weeks.

Arguably, Wade didn’t have a home. He moved around too much and took on too many jobs to ever settle down for more than a couple of weeks. But he liked to think that the times he spent with Spider-Man were as close to ‘home’ as a house could ever be. Spider-Man made him feel like he belonged. Even if they butted heads or clashed in battle, Spider-Man would always treat Wade like he was one of them. He treated Wade like the hero and comrade Wade desperately wanted to be. Spider-Man saw past his boxes and his mouth and his appearance and his insanity and considered only the part of Wade that wished he could be someone even half as great as an Avenger. He was the only friend Wade had, at this point. It gave him a little spark of hope to think that Spider-Man believed in whatever good was left in him.

To Wade Winston Wilson, falling in love tasted like hot chocolate while walking outside in the snow, warming his stinging hands around the outside of the cup and feeling the warmth of the liquid spread from his throat to his chest.

In fact, it tasted a lot like the hot chocolate Spider-Man had once bought him from a local Starbucks, with peppermint inside the recipe and chocolate syrup settled to the bottom of the cup. It had been around Christmas time, and after Wade admitted that he’d never gotten a Christmas present before, Spider-Man had taken him to Times Square and told him to pick out anything he liked. Wade had refused, but at Spider-Man’s pestering, allowed him to pay for a dinner out together. It wasn’t anything different from what they usually did, but it was special to Wade. He still had the cup the hot chocolate came in.

To Wade Winston Wilson, falling in love looked like…

Well, he was looking right at it.

Falling in love looked like Spider-Man, feet swinging from the edge of the building from where he was perched, the morning light softening the shadows on his face and neck, jerking a bit occasionally when he began to slump too far forward while he dozed. Falling in love looked like the way that their thighs were pressed together and the small rip in Spider-Man’s mask that allowed a small tuft of brown hair to stick up through it.

Falling in love looked like two figures sitting next to each other on a skyscraper at 5 A.M., bathed in the warm light of the morning, slumping against each other and intertwining their fingers as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://flexecutioner.tumblr.com/) here!!!!


End file.
